Fishing lures are old in the art. In order to target fish that do not strike bait floating at the surface or those that remain well below the surface, many fishermen use lures designed to dive to various depths within the water. This type of lure is typically buoyant or neutrally buoyant, but is designed to dive below the surface when trolled through the water. Different shaped, colored, and sized lures are used to target different species of fish or based on current water conditions.
Crankbaits known in the prior art usually have a solid lure body with one or more fish hooks attached. A diving plate or lip extends from the first end portion of the lure body, generally angled downwardly relative to the body of the lure. Usually, a fishing line is attached to the diving lip with the other end of the line being wound around a reel or the like, such that when the reel is turned or cranked the lure moves through the water. Water flowing over the diving lip generates a downward force on the lure body forcing it to dive deeper in the water as the lure is pulled forwardly through the water. The lateral width of the diving lip at its widest point should be wider than the widest part of the lure body; however, the diving lip should taper such that the rear portion of the diving lip is nearly the same width as the first end portion of the lure body where the diving lip and lure body meet. This tapered area allows the water flowing over the diving lip creating the downward force to flow off the diving lip before reaching the lure body thereby reducing wobble or roll of the lure body as it moves through the water.
Due to their hydrodynamic properties, diving fishing lures are difficult to retrieve, with or without a fish having been hooked by the lure, because forward movement of the lure causes the lure to dive. The present invention effectively removes or at least ameliorates this shortcoming of diving fish lures.